El Fantasma de la Opera
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Seguro que todos ustedes recuerdan el extraño incidente de 'S.S' o como otros prefieren llamarlo...'El fantasma de la Opera'¿No? ¡Entrad y leerla!Humor, amor, acción, dos directorras como unas cabras...¿qué más podeis pedir?xD puede haber SPOILERS HP6
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! De nuevo, estamos aquí, con otro ff, este no es slash( NOVEDAD!xD) y es una especie de parodia a una de nuestras peliculas faboritas, el fantasma de opera...¡AMAMOS ESA PELI!xD

Bueno, pues os aclaramos casi todo entes de la historia y para quien haya visto la peli se dará cuenta de que el guión intenta parecerse en lo mayor al de la peli. Por cierto, dicha pelicula es de Joel Schumacher, así que, suyos son los derechos...¬¬ ¡y por supuesto, ninguno de los personajes son nuestros!Son de la GRAN , OH, GRAN ROWLING!xD si lo fueran seríamos unas de las tías más ricas del planeta...¬¬ pero todo no se puede tener...¬¬ Os dejamos con el ff, esperamos que os guste!( alguna vez será un poco de crossover, pero tampoco una barbaridad)

**EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA**

Directoras: Lor Sakuma & KSan Nakano

Guionistas: Lor Sakuma & KSan Nakano

Música de: ….¿

Actores:

-Cristine- Liliane Evans

-Fantasma- Severus Snape

-Raoul- James Potter

-Gerentes- Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

-Madame Girí(como se escriba)- Minerva McGonagall

-Carlotta- Narcisa Black

-Ubaldo Piaggi - Lucius Malfoy

-Monsieur Lefebvre - Albus Dummbledore

-Monsieur Rigger- Arthur Weasley

-Monsieur Bucket- Mundungus Flecher

-Notarios- Fred & George Weasley

Capitulo 1

**LOS CAMBIOS EN EL TEATRO**

Paris 1919

En el antiguo palacio de la Opera, hoy es el día de la subasta donde se venderán todo el atrezzo, publicidad y objetos varios que allí se encuentran. Hace años que este palacio no esta frecuentado, desde el horrible desastre de ''S.S'' o como todos solían llamarlo: ''El fantasma de la Opera''. Después de tantos años, las puertas volvían a abrirse ante Monsieur Potter, con sus ya entrados años y acompañado, como siempre, por su inseparable hijo, Harry y una enfermera. Entró cuando la subasta ya estaba en su apogeo.

Fred-¡VENDIDO¿Su numero, monsieur?- oyó el Viz-conde nada más entrar en la sala. En el estrado donde hacía años bailarinas y actrices representaban operas, hoy había dos hombres pelirrojos, que Potter supuso los notarios que venderían aquellas reliquias- ¡Bien¡Pasemos a otro lote!George…

George-¡Lote 145, damas y caballeros¡Unas bragas de Narcisa Black, con sujetador incluido!

FW- ¡9 francos¡Oiga que chollo¡Las traigo baratitas!- las manos de los hombres empezaron a levantarse como movidas por un resorte

GW-¿14¿Alguien da más? 14 a la una, a las dos…¡Adjudicado al Conde Nott por 14 francos! Y el siguiente lote es… Fred…

FW- Lote 643, señoras, un cartel para la producción de este teatro, Anibbal, donde se ve al señor Malfoy ligerito de ropa.

GW- Puja inicial, 4 francos ¡Estoy que lo tiro¡Vamos, vamos que nos vamos!- esta vez, las educadas señoritas levantaron la mano todas a la vez, incluso la enfermera de Monsieur Potter

FW- ¿10 francos¿Alguien da más¡ Vendido por 10 francos a la señora que tiene pinta de frígida, dígame su numero, por favor!

GW- Lote 665 señores, una caja de música con un mono encima tocándose los huevillos… ¡uis! digo, los platillos, este articulo descubierto en las bodegas del teatro se conserva en perfecto estado, puja inicial, 30 francos- una mujer ya bastante mayor levantó la mano

FW-30 para usted, Madam McGonagall- pero Potter también la levantó

GW-40 para usted, monsieur

FW-¿ Alguien ofrece 50? 50 a la una, cincuenta las dos…¡Vendido por 50 francos al Viz-Conde James Potter!

GW- Gracias señor- dijo el notario dándole con cuidado la cajita

V.c. Potter- Es…

Harry Potter-¡ES UN HORCUX!- el Viz- Conde le da una colleja a su hijo por meter la pata y sigue con lo que iba a decir

V.c. P- es la pieza que pidió… sus detalles exactos ella dio… el monito de los cojones tocará cuando la palmemos, ya lo verás…

HP- Papa, empiezas a estar chocho…

V.c. P- ¡Que te calles niño¡Y no me digas ''papa'' que eres adoptado!

HP- ¡Pero si todo el mundo dice que soy igual que tu!

V.c P- Pero…- la explicación de el Viz- Conde la cortó nuevamente la voz de uno de los notarios.

G.W- Lote 666 entonces. ¡Una lámpara en piezas! Supongo que todos ustedes recordarán el extraño incidente de S.S,- alguien tosió- ¿no¡Pues que se la cuente algún pringao!

F.W- Si, George. Un misterio, nunca explicado por completo…Nos han chivao que esta es la lámpara que figuró en el famoso desastre- hubo una exclamación general

G.W- Ha sido restaurada en nuestros talleres y le hemos puesto a este cachivache luz eléctrica, que ni que estuviéramos en la prehistoria.

F.W- Quizás, el Fantasma resulte ser un vampiro y lo matemos con un poco de iluminación.

F & G W- ¡Encender la puñetera luz, coñiooooo!- y así unos hombres que había allí consiguieron subir la lámpara al techo mientras otro tocaba el teclado por ahí y según subía la lámpara, el Viz-Conde Potter iba recordando lo allí acontecido como si el teatro fuera restaurado por una fuerza invisible.

Tin tin tin tin, tin tin, tin….(N/a no me puedo resistir a hacer esto...xD)

Paris 1870

Del carruaje salieron dos hombres de edad mediana y con aspecto adinerado por sus ropajes. Uno de ellos era moreno, con el pelo negro azulado cayéndole libremente por los hombros y dándole un toque salvaje, mientras que sus ojos grises hipnotizaban a todas las señoritas que por allí pasaban. Era tractivo, mucho, pero si le permiten la narradora decirlo, el segundo era aún más apuesto. Esta era castaño muy claro, casi rubio, con ojos dorados que reflejaban su dulzura y como ya he dicho, tan apuesto como su acompañante. Miraron detenidamente el edificio ante sí. El palacio de la Opera, y entraron como los señores que eran, con pose orgullosa.

El actual gerente, monsieur Dumbbledore les enseñó todo el teatro, incluidos los vastidores, donde se quedaron más de una vez ojeando a las bonitas bailarinas. Esperaron durante un buen rato a otro carruaje en el que un hombre de más o menos su edad bajó. Este era moreno con el pelo demasiado revuelto para ser de la familia que era; sus ojos eran avellana y estaban enmarcados tras las monturas de unas gafas, al igual que los otros hombres, vestía elegantemente y era muy atractivo.

Se saludaron cordialmente y monsieur Dumbbledore les llevó hasta donde se ensayaba la obra que se representaría esa misma noche.

Allí una dama de mediana edad también cantaba con voz muy aguda, tanto que algunos empleados se ponían tapones en los oídos, a ella la siguió un coro un hombre rubio y de ojos que se asemejaban a la plata, seguramente, el soprano de la opera. En mitad de la escena, Dumbbledore decidió pausarla haciendo un gesto a Arthur Weasley, el director.

Arthur W.-¡Monsieur Dumbbledore, estamos ensayando!- se quejó

Albus D-Arthur, Minerva- dijo refiriéndose a una acomodadora de avanzada edad con un moño castaño- Damas y caballeros- se refirió finalmente a todos los que allí se encontraban- un poquito de porfavo' que tengo que decir algo importante. Como sabéis gracias a algunos curiosos, y no miro a nadie- miró a la mujer que cantaba con voz aguda- ha habido rumores de mi inminente jubilación… Y es cierto¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, PRINGAILLOS! Ah, si, y os presento a las nuevas almas caritativas, quiero decir, los dos nuevos propietarios de la opera popular. Monsieur Sirius Black- señaló al moreno de pelo largo- y monsieur Remus Lupin- esta vez, señaló al rubio. Hubo un aplauso popular- De los cuales supongo que os habréis enterado en el ''Hola'' de su fortuna gracias a los… desechos…

SB- Chatarra- puntualizó Black

Bailarina extra- ¡Deben de ser ricos!

Bailarina extra2-¡Y están como quesos!

Remus Lupin- Es un gran honor presentarles a nuestro nuevo patron. El Viz- Conde Potter- el muchacho de lentes se adelantó un poco

Lily Evans- ¡Es James!- murmuró una de las bailarinas hacia otra a su lado- antes de morir mi padre… en el colegio de magia… se podía decir que nos queríamos cuando éramos niños… me llamaba ''pichulina''

Rubia de bote hija de Minerva- ¡Lily, esta pa echar cuatro polvos bien echaos!

James Potter- Mis padres y yo nos honramos en sustentar todas las artes, en especial, la mundialmente celebre, Opera Popular- leyó el hombre de un discursito que le había echo monsieur Lupin- Y claro, también me complace dejarle toda mi fortuna si llego a morir a monsieur Lupin por mi gran amistad con él.

RL-Ju, ju, ju, ya tengo testigos, ahora solo me falta que firme ante notario

JP- ¿Decía, monsieur?

RL- Nada, gran discurso Viz- Conde

A.D- Bueno, ahora os presentaré a los actores. Señora Narcisa Black, nuestra soprano principal ya en su quinta temporada- dijo el vejete mientras se les acercaba la mujer de la voz aguda a la que James dio un beso en la mano por cortesía

Lucius Malfoy -Ujum,ujum…

A.B- Señor Lucius Malfoy- Malfoy hizo una reverencia

J.P- Mucho gusto, señor. Sospecho que estoy interrumpiendo su ensayo

A.W-¬¬UUU

J.P- Estaré aquí esta noche para dormirme con su espectáculo monótono y sin ningún gusto…Quiero decir, para compartir su gran triunfo U

A.W- Joer, hasta que ha pillao la indirecta… todos a sus puestos

Narcisa Black- Me lo tiro, ese en dos días ha caído- mientras tanto, James pasó por delante de las bailarinas con bastante prisa, por lo que no le dio tiempo a fijarse mucho en ellas.

LE- No me ha reconocido- susurró consternada

R.B.H.M- A lo mejor no te ha visto… ya se que te has puesto justo delante… pero alo mejor hay que graduarle las gafas o algo…- mientras tanto, Sirius y Remus se habían quedado embobados con las bailarinas.

Minerva McGonagall- Si son tan amables…- les indicó que se apartaran porque entorpecían el paso de las bailarinas- ¡Que se quiten de en medio, coño!- los hombres dieron un salto atrás y siguieron dócilmente a Minerva- estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro ballet- aseguro mientras señalaba a las chicas que bailaban y con las cuales a los hombres se les caía la baba.

SB-Entiendo, especialmente con esa rubia con ese culo en el que se pueden partir almendras

M.MG-Es mi hija, Meg McGonagall- Sirius tragó saliva

RL- Y esa excepcional belleza, la cual confio este disponible- murmuró el rubio frotándose las manos

M.MG- Liliane Evans, talento prometedor monsieur, muy prometedor.

R.L- ¿Evans ha dicho¿No tendrás parentesco con el famoso violinista ingles?

M.MG- Su única hija, sus padres la palmaron y me la trajeron a aquí pa joderme un rato la marrana, la considero una hija.

SB-Huérfana¿dice?- Sirius acentuó su sonrisa seductora hacia la chica

M.MG-Caballeros, échense a un lado- así hizo Remus, pero Sirius se había quedado embobado viendo la ropa interior de una bailarina a la que se le había subido la falda y calló al suelo propulsado por la pierna de una de las otras chicas. Entre tanto, la canción estaba apunto de terminar mientras los nuevos propietarios seguían mirando embobados los movimientos de las bailarinas y como coqueteaban con ellos. Narcissa los miró de reojo y terminó bruscamente.

NB-¡A EVANS! Solo piensan en las bailarinas- le reprochó

AD-El Viz- Conde esta entusiasmado con la gala de esta noche

NB- Pues espero que le gusten tanto las bailarinas como a sus gerentes porque yo..NO VOY A CANTAR- gritó en uno de sus innumerables berrinches

Y ahí ns hemos quedao...xD se que no es muy largo(vale, es más corto que las piernas del Fari...¬¬) pero esperamos poder seguir pronto y que el proximo capitulo sea más largo.

Dejenos algún review, pleaseeeeeeee

Lor Lupin y KSan Potter


	2. El fantasma

**Hola! En serio os dicimos quesentimos muchísimo la tardanza, pero hemos estado algo ocupadas y hasta ahora no hemos podido hacer el 2º chap, apartir de ahora, esperamos poder seguir con más regularidad! Gracias por los reviews y esperamos que os guste! Por cierto, feliz 2006.**

**EL** **FANTASMA**

SB- Pero… ¿Qué hacemos?

AD-¡Humíllense¡humíllense!

RL- ¡Pero siñora, como quiere que encontramos a otra artista de su deslumbrante belleza!

SB-¡Princhipesa, e la diva!

NB-¡SI!

RL-¡Diosa del canto!

NB-¡E VERO!

RL- Monsieur Arthur¿no tiene Narcissa una escena sublime en el acto tercero de la obra? Tal vez la siñora…

NB- Si, si, si… ¡Pero no! Porque no tengo mi vestido¡es rosa almidonado! Y detesto mi tocado!

SB- Me pregunto señora, si como favor personal nos podría interpretar la pieza tan solo a nosotros, a no ser, claro, que Monsieur Arthur no quiera…

AW-¡No me meta en esto!

NB- ¡Espera! Si son ordenes de la dirección, tan solo para ustedes...- susurró con una sonrisa coqueta- Monsieur Weasley

AW- ¬¬U cuando mi ''diva'' ordene

NB-¡AHORA, LO ORDENO!-

RL- Monsieur Dummbledore¿por qué razón se retira?

AD-¡Por salud!

SB-Entiendo…

NB-¡CALLAOS TODOS!-una de sus sirvientas la roció la garganta con un liquido y de nuevo la mujer empezó a entonar la canción con voz aguda mientras Lupin y Black centraban todos sus esfuerzos en poner una sonrisa y no taparse los oídos, pero nadie se percató de la sombra que se movía en el techo del teatro, donde monsieur Flecher debería estar cambiado los decorados, pero este había salido a por un bocadillo y había dejado su puesto libre, dejando a la sombra a sus anchas para hacer las fechorías que quisiera. Narcissa seguía entonando la canción mientras los dueños hacían muecas raras intentando ocultar su desagrado, y entonces, en medio de la canción, los decorados cayeron encima de la cantante sepultándola bajo una montaña de papel maché y madera

AW-¡ OH DIOS MIO¡SEÑORA!- gritó saliendo a socorrerla, mientras la sombra desaparecía con una sonrisa entre los labios y dejando un presente para sus nuevos gerentes.

R.B.H.M-¡ ESTA AQUÍ, EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA!

AD-Señora¿se encuentra bien?...¡Mundungus¿qué demonios ha pasado ahí arriba?

Mundungus Flecher-¡A mi no me mire monsieur¡Dios sabe que me había ido a por un bocadillo de ensaladilla rusa con anchoas¡ Por favor, monsieur¡No hay nadie ahí! Y si lo hay será… un espectro…Jajajajajaja- mientras tanto, Minerva había encontrado una carta lacrada en medio del escenario.

SB- Señora… Estas cosas pasan…-intentó disculparse

NB- ¡DESDE HACE 3 AÑOS PASAN¿Ha hecho algo para que dejen de pasar¡NO!- se respondió a si misma- Y vosotros- susurró refiriéndose a los nuevos gerentes- sois peores que él…Estas cosas pasan…¡JA! Pues hasta que no haga algo para que no pasen, esta cosa- se señaló a si misma- NO CANTARÁ. ¡Lucius, me largo¡A la mierda¡Como veréis, bye bye ME LARGO¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Lucius Malfoy- Aficionados…

AD- Caballeros, buena suerte, si me necesitáis, estaré en las Bahamas

AW-¡Mierda!

RL-La señora… Black, volverá¿no?- el director se encogió de hombros

MMG-¿Usted cree señor? Tengo un mensaje del Fantasma de la Opera- dijo mostrándoles las carta

SB- Madre mía, están obsesionado con el maldito fantasma…- la acomodadora no hizo caso al comentario y siguió explicando.

MMG-Les da la bienvenida a su teatro de la Opera

SB- ¿SU teatro?- preguntó casi riéndose

MMG- Ordena que sigan dejando desocupado el palco numero cinco para su… uso persona- lo señaló con una vara de metal que llevaba- y les recuerda que aún le deben su salario

RL- ¿SALARIO?

MMG- ¡Ja! Monsieur Dumbbledore le paga 20000 francos al mes- les explicó entregándole la carta de Lupin

SB- ¿20000 FRANCOS!-exclamó arrebatándole la carta su amigo

MMG- Quizás usted pueda pagarle más, ahora que el Viz-conde Potter es su patrón..

SB- Pensaba hacerlo publico esta noche en la gala, pero obviamente, ha de cancelarse. No tenemos estrella.

RL- Ya, pero seguramente habrá alguna suplente…- sugirió

LM- ¡NO HAY POSIBLE SUPLENETE PARA NARCISSA BLACK!

SB- ¡AFORO COMPLETO, REMUS¡TEDREMOS QUE DEVOLBER UN AFORO COMPLETO!

MMG- Lily Evans podría cantar, monsieur

SB- ¿Una corista¡NO SEA GILIPOLLAS!

MMG- ha recibido clases de un gran profesor

RL- ¿De quién?

LE-No se su nombre, monsieur…

MMG- Déjela cantar para usted- sugirió mientras daba un empujón para que la chica se moviera- le han enseñado bien

RL- De acuerdo… A delante, no seas tímida…

SB- ¡Venga, coño, que nos van a dar las uvas!

AW- Desde el principio de la pieza, por favor, señorita- la chica de sedosos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos esmeralda comenzó a cantar con voz melodiosa

SB- Remus, esto no le conviene a mis nervios…

RL- Vamos, Sirius, no seas pesimista, es una belleza- cada nota que escuchaban, parecía incluso más bella que la anterior. Todos se habían quedado estáticos ante el potencial de aquella simple bailarina.

LM- Bueno, supongo que servirá- dijo intentando quitarle importancia

SB- Nos hemos librado de una buena, Remus

RL- Señorita, vaya a buscar su vestuario, porque esta noche, usted será la protagonista de la Opera.

OoOoOoOoOoO

SB- ¡BRAVO¡BRAVÍSMO!- exclamó vitoreando a la muchacha que acababa de cantar- ¡TIA BUENAAAAAA!

RL-Te dije que sería buena. ¿Ves esa duquesa de allí¡Acaba de invitarnos a su fiesta de año nuevo!

SB- ¡Que poca vista de futuro tienes, pero si es un callo malayo

RL- Será 1 callo, pero tiene más pasta que la JK Rowling y Bill Gates juntos. Además de una preciosa hijita…

SB- ¡Ahora empiezas ha hablar claro!

RL- Por cierto¿has visto al viz-conde?

SB- ¿A James? O.o Creo que lo he visto marcharse de su palco poco antes del final…

RL- Bueno, espero que le haya gustado…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nada más terminar la función, Lily subió corriendo al pequeño altar que había en la residencia de la Opera y encendió una vela por su difunto padre.

Voz- Bravo, bravo, bravísimo

R.B.H.M-¡Lils, Lils!- cantando- ¡Ví al Viz-Conde todo el tiempo¡Que bueno esta jodido¡Te mira con ojillos de deseo! Pa mi que le pones un huevo

L.E- Meg. Cuando tu madre me trajo a vivir aquí. Cuando bajo aquí sola, a encender una vela por mi padre, una voz de lo alto…

R.B.H.M- ¿Superman?- Lily no hace caso de la interrupción

L.E- una voz de lo alto, que no es de superman, es mi maestro. En mis sueños, siempre ha estado él. Y es que cuando mi padre agonizaba, me prometió que un ángel me protegería…¡Un ángel de la música!

R.B.H.M- Lily¿tu eres gilipollas? Que ángel de la música ni que ocho cuartos. Y además¿a qué viene todo esto si yo te estaba preguntado sobre el Viz- Conde?

L.E(otra vez ignorándola y cantando muy flipada)- Padre me habló de ese ángel, al que soñé descubrir, que ahora esta aquí en este instante…

R.B.H.M- ¿Aquí¿Ahora¡Y yo con estas pintas!

L.E(cantando)-…puedo yo sentir. Siento su voz hablar muy suave, sombras que están dentro, siento sus ojos al mirarme…

R.B.H.M- ¡Vaya pervertido!¬.¬

(apartir de aquí, todo cantando)

L.E-¡Él es el gran genio!

R.B.H.M(cantando)- ¡Lily, son sueños, paronias¡ No hagas más el ridí¡ Lily estas mu mal de la cabeza, vete pal manicómio tú!

L.E ( cantando)- Ángel de música, me guardas y me das tu gloria

R.B.H.M- ¿Pero quién coño es…?

L.E- El ángel de música

L.E&R.B.H.M- Sal a la luz, no esperes tanto. Cuéntanos tu historiaaaaaaaaa

R.B.H.M.-¡Oyes tú pareces un fantasma!

L.E- ¿Te imaginas que me toque?

L.E&R.B.H.M(con voz chillona)-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-( Termina la parte cantada) por el camino se encuentran a McGonagall que lleva a Lily hasta su habitación.

MMG-¡NO¡A mi hija no le haces fotos¿ME ENTIENDEESSSS!- y da un portazo- Has estado muy bien, queguida, esta encantado contigo…¬.¬ Ya quisiera yo que me hiciera el mismo caso que a ti- susurró entregándole una rosa roja con un lazo negro

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Eso es todo por hoy, xD( lo sabemos, es una birria, pero intentaremos seguir lo más pronto posible)**

**Atte**

**Lor Lupin y KSan Potter**


	3. El hombre del pañuelo

No comentaré nada, he tenido mucho problemas para poder seguir, pero al fin, la tercera parte esta aquí, podeis leer.

**El hombre del pañuelo**

SB-¡Hey. Jimmy!¡¿Cómo te va la vida macho?!- exclamó el gerente jovialmente al ver al Vizconde

RL-No seas burro y sigue con el papel, Sirius- murmuró el rubio

**Lor-¡CORTEN!-gritó al directora enfurecida- ¿No podéis ser capaces de hacer una toma sin que tengamos que borrarla?**

**KSan- Calmate, Lor, esto lo arreglo yo pegándoles dos tiros a cada uno..¬¬ Verás como para mañana se tienen el libreto aprendido de pe a pa.**

**SB- TT-TT No hace falta recurrir a la violencia, solo intentaba darle un toque cómico…**

**RL-Te advertí que te ciñeras al guión**

**Lor-¿Quién habla de Sirius?¡Eso es lo que ponía en el libreto que dijera!¡Hablaba de ti!**

**KSan- ¿Seguro que no quieres que pegue un tiro? A mi no me cuesta nada…**

**RL- Ah, por lo de que siguiera con el papel..u.u Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.**

**KSan- Eso espero, porque si no…¬¬**

**Lor- No se te ocurra amenazar a mi Remus. Volvamos al trabajo.**

SB-¡Hey. Jimmy!¡¿Cómo te va la vida macho?!- exclamó el gerente jovialmente al ver al Vizconde

RL- Te has ido antes de que la Opera terminara. ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó el castaño

JP- No, solo es que he tenido un apretón, ya sabes..u.u La comida que habéis servido antes de la Opera es malísima, deberíais contratar otro catering..¬¬- dijo con las tripas sonando

SB- Si, si, pero a lo que íbamos¿no esta buenorra la cantante?-susurró de forma pícara

RL- Lo que Sirius, amablemente a su manera, quiere decir es que es una chica muy bella y si quieres podríamos hacer las presentaciones-comentó guiñando un ojo

JP- Lo siento caballeros, pero prefería hacer esta visita solo- y así, robó un ramo que había en un jarrón delante del cuarto de Lily y entró a la habitación.

SB- ¿No te parece extraño? Para mi que entre estos ya hay lio-comentó divertido

RL- Es bastante posible, pero no se te ocurra ir a espiarlos, anda, vamos a tomar una copa- y mientras, en la habitación, James había pillado a Lily rezandole a su padre.

JP- Pichulina dejó vagar su mente. Pichulina pensó "¿Qué me gustan más¿Las pociones?¿Las escobas?¿Las lechuzas?- Lily sonrió

LE-James-murmuró

JP- ¿Los dieces, trasformar a James en rana(¬¬)…?

LE-Darte collejas cuando intentabas meterme mano- James se sonroja

JP-Nos lo pasábamos bien¿eh?-comentó

LE-"No, lo que más quiero" dijo pichulina "es poder dormir en mi cama" Y a ese ángel de música yo siempre oiré

JP y LE- Y al ángel de música yo siempre oiré…

JP- Lily, tú eres la que has cantado como un ángel hoy. Te he oído desde el baño-Lily lo miró con cara interrogante

LE(otra vez ignorando a la peña y hablando de su padre, parece que n tengo otro tema..¬¬) James, padre me dijo que cuando muriera me enviaría un ángel de la música y el ángel de la música me ha visitado- James se lo toma como una broma

JP- Eso esta claro.. XD ¡ Y ahora, nos vamos a cenar!( y lo que siga…XD)

LE- No James, el ángel es muy estricto

JP- Bien, no estaremos hasta muy tarde. Ángel, no te preocupes que a las once te tengo a la niña en casa..xD- se burló

LE- ¬¬ Si, si, tu no te lo tomes en serio

JP- ¡Anda, ponte algo sexy mientras yo voy a por el carro! Ahora nos vemos- se despidió. De pronto, un soplo de aire frío hizo que cada vela del castillo se apagara, quedando en penumbra, y una sombra cerró el pestillo de la habitación de Lily. La voz de "el ángel" resonó por la toda la habitación

SS(a partir de ahora cantando)-¡Vaya un cagón ese niñato!¡Ha dejado los baños hechos un asco!¡Y encima se cree que tu éxito es suyo!¡Vaya un gilipollas mamarracho!¡Le voy a poner dos velas negraaaaaas!

LE- Ángel la culpa es de los gerentes, que han puesto el catering más barato. Ángel perdona si fui débil, pero es que esta muy bueeeeno.

SS- Yo soy una sombra el la sombra, siempre escondiéndome voy, tú mira tras del espejo, que ahí dentro estooooy-Lily se acerca al espejo de pared que hay en su cuarto

LE(sin cantar)- ¿Qué quieres decir?¿Cómo se puede vivir en un espejo?

SS(Sin cantar)-Mira que eres cortita..¬¬ Muy fácil, hay un pasadizo detrás. ¡TORPE! ¬¬- Lily mira en el espejo y ve a un hombre vestido de negro y con un pañuelo que le tapa el pelo que le tiende la mano.

LE(de nuevo cantando)- Ángel de música me guardas y me das tu gloria. Sal a la luz no esperes tanto, cuéntame tu historia- acercándose al espejo

SS-Yo soy tu ángel de música, ven vamos ángel de música- Lily le da la mano y pasan por el pasadizo. Mientras tanto, James esta tras la puerta preguntando de quien es la voz, pero Lily sigue embelesada al fantasma y de la mano se adentran en el pasadizo.

LE- _En clase me cantó, de pociones fue_

_Mi nombre pronunció, yo dije "¡Que te den!"_

_Y si estudiando estoy, y la poción me sale por fin_

_Fantasma de la Opera aquí estás¡Vete grasín!_

SS-_ El ajo y el ajenjo, hemos de meter_

_Y sobre el caldero tendré mayor poder_

_Y aún cuando tu mirada huya de mí_

_Fantasma de la Opera yo soy, me quedo aquí_

LE_- Quien ya tu pelo vio, asco sintió_

_Tengo un champú antigrasa_

SS_- ¡Dámelo!_

SS y LE_- Tu/mi champú y mi / tu pelo graso fundido aquí_

_Fantasma de la Opera soy yo/ eres tú, y estás en mí/ y estoy en ti_

LE-_ ¡Es el Fantasma de la Oooopera!¡Terror!¡Fantasma de la Oooopera!_

SS-_ Tus fantasías ven verdad ideal_

_Que la grasa y pelo son…_

LE-_ Un ser total_

LE y SS-_ La puerta al castillo está ante mí/ti _

_Fantasma de la Opera soy yo/ eres tú, y estás en mí/ y estoy en ti_

SS-_ Lava mi pelo, mi champú antigrasa_

LE-_ ¡Es el Fantasma de la O-pera!-con un chillido muy agudo_

SS-_ ¡Lava!,¡lava para mí! Lava, champú¡Lava para mí!_

LE- _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

**¿Continuará? xD **


End file.
